The Usual or Something Different?
by SongOfBlaze
Summary: Arthur's frequent visits to a local coffee shop wasn't strange. He came there quite often. However, as of recent, a new employee has taken his attention and won Arthur over with his amazing coffee.


**_Here is a short oneshot that my friend had asked me to write awhile ago. If I remember correctly, it was an AU she came up with so I had to ask her plenty of questions to get this right. All I remember is that I was in the car for six hours while talking to her. As usual, the original should be on my blog under the tags 'USUK' and 'oneshot'!_**

* * *

_"Another day, another chance to get to see Alfred at work_," Arthur thought to himself, entering the little coffee shop. Arthur had a… strange routine. He would wake up early in the morning, get ready, go to his job, and once he had finished for the day, go to the coffee shop if he had time. He had been going to this little shop for quite awhile now. However, it was only recently had he found himself going everyday. It wasn't because of a special coffee they were serving there (though, Arthur had to admit that it was quite good). It was because of a particular someone.

A new waiter named Alfred. Despite just recently being hired, Alfred was said to be the "Mister Coffee" of the shop. And Arthur had to agree. Alfred's coffee was amazing and the way he made it… Alfred just made it special. That was why Arthur always found himself at the coffee shop everyday. Of course, he was working while he was there. But he was mainly there for Alfred and the special coffee he made.

For some reason though, Arthur couldn't bring himself to ask the young man out. Every time he attempted to, he made up some last minute excuse with himself. Arthur found it pathetic. He had to try. At some point, he had to try-

"Hi, Arthur! It's good to see you again!" Arthur turned his attention to the waiter. Who was he kidding? Every time he saw that adorable waiter that was Alfred, Arthur told himself that there was no way he was single. The dark blonde had to have a girlfriend. "Would like the usual black coffee? Or do you want a latte this time?" Alfred asked, grinning at the Brit in front him.

"Actually… I think I'll try something different today. What do you recommend, Alfred?" What…? Why was he asking for something different?

"Hm… How about a nice caramel cinnamon latte? It's my favorite!" Alfred answered, receiving a nod from Arthur. "Alright, I'll get right to it!" Without another word, Alfred was gone. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. What just happened?! Why did he ask for something different? Did he just attempt to ask Alfred out? If he did, apparently Alfred didn't pick up on it. Despite being relieved, Arthur felt a little disappointed. Turning toward the other side of the shop, Arthur watched the young waiter work his magic. What did he add to the coffee that made it so good? Arthur had been watching him so closely, but he couldn't find a single odd ingredient.

It wasn't before long that Alfred returned with a fresh cup of coffee. "Here you go, Arthur!" Arthur nodded with a thanks and took the cup, sipping a bit of the drink. Something wasn't right.

"Alfred, this is black coffee. What happened to the caramel cinnamon latte?"

"Finish your coffee first. Then I'll tell you." Arthur glanced at Alfred, hoping to get a clearer answer. Unfortunately, the other just smiled. Sighing, Arthur proceeded to drink his coffee. In between sips, the Brit glanced at the waiter, still waiting for an answer. He was given none.

Once the final sip was gone, Arthur looked at Alfred. "Alright, I drank it all. So where is it?"

"Look inside the cup." Arthur blinked for a second. In the cup…? Arthur glanced inside the cup before a blush painted his cheeks.

_"It's at my place if you want it."_

* * *

_**To be perfectly honest, I think the way Alfred would get his message was that he wrote it beforehand (despite how messy it would be) and started to fill it then. Another method would be using some sort of ingredient, but I have no clue how coffee works. Anyways, thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
